


maps of us

by hanyus



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus
Summary: "I just want to writemoreandmoredestinations on your skin," Damian whispered, sliding his lips down Jon's abdomen.They used to think that paths were shortened when destinations were fixed. They used to think that maps distanced the places that were dreamed. That a round-trip was the only end of the travel, without thinking that it could end up being infinite. But now there were no fixed plans, because they were lost in themselves and were found on all paths.





	maps of us

**Author's Note:**

> I urgently needed to get these words out of my mind, ending up writing this lovely fic, Gods. (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ I have melted by finishing it! Hm, here, Jon could have 17 years old and Damian 20; but you can really put them the age you want. Also, I didn't know if put this as Canon Divergence or not, so I left it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Gently, Jon ran his fingertips down Damian’s right collarbone, making a slow round-trip over the darker skin. Even Damian didn’t feel tickling with the caress; it was a touch with which he was more than familiar, a touch as normal on his skin as day and night, and such tender and unique affection.

Jon closed his eyes when the hand that had been resting on his hair began to caress it, allowing his fingers to slow down on Damian’s collarbone, relaxing. Jon snuggled closer against his boyfriend’s side, gently resting his head on Damian’s biceps so that the other could be more comfortable. He breathed slowly through his nose, filling himself with happiness with the sweet peace that surrounded the warm atmosphere.

He felt Damian move a little on the bed to turn his head, pressing a soft kiss on Jon’s forehead.

“You’ve been caressing my collarbone for half an hour,” Damian said, his warm breath gently reaching Jon’s skin. “You’re going to leave me without skin if you continue like this.” He joked, smiling against his forehead.

Jon chuckled softly under his breath; then he opened his eyes and hummed in a smile, “I love this one. I love this path,” he murmured.

Damian turned his head again, this time staring at the ceiling. At least the moonlight managed to make him see more than just black.

“Path, huh?” He commented, distracted.

Jon nuzzled Damian’s side, making him smile.

“Yeah…” Jon whispered, a soft smile playing on his lips as he shifted in the bed. He left the weight of his body on his forearm, looking down at Damian from top, without moving away much from him.

When Damian’s deep eyes gleamed when they met his, Jon could not help feeling that his cheeks would begin to feel warm. He loved how different Damian looked, like that.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

“I love the path there’s between our interlaced hands,” Jon whispered fondly, running his palm over Damian’s stomach to find his hand in the middle, slowly interlacing their fingers. Damian’s breathing brought Jon calmness, and his eyes showed the same affection as his smile. “They whisper moments.”

Jon leaned forward slightly, distributing sweet kisses on Damian’s forehead.

“I love the path there’s here,” he whispered on the skin, kissing it once more. “It whispers promises.”

Jon closed his eyes and left slow, short kisses on the bridge and the tip of Damian’s nose, until he stopped in his lips. Those lips that he had kissed countless times. Those lips that he would continue kissing every day.

Jon brushed his nose fondly with Damian’s, from one side to the other, in a slow movement that Jon knew made him smile.

“I love the path there is when our lips touch,” he whispered against them, leaning down closer to put them together. He took a few seconds to feel them. Jon kissed him, separating and joining their lips long enough to enjoy it without finishing it so soon. Enough time to continue exploring again and again the tireless routes that there were on Damian’s lips.

When he felt Damian’s hands rise to caress his sides in a really soft touch―separating their joined hands―Jon shuddered, sighing between one of the kisses. It was then when, in that sweet moment, Jon decided to move away from the opposite lips, delicately breaking the kiss. Before opening his eyelids completely, Jon chuckled at having felt that Damian gave him another last kiss, ephemeral and loving.

Jon suddenly felt himself like being between clouds, blinking slowly, “Your lips… Your lips whisper a love,” he breathed.

Jon put a hand to Damian’s cheek, who turned his head to kiss his palm before returning to look into his eyes, making Jon smile brightly.

“Dami, you whisper my future,” he mumbled, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb. Suddenly, Damian’s hands on his sides felt much warmer, his emerald eyes denoting those intense glitters that he loved so much. “You’re full of paths that I would not get tired of traveling.”

Damian smirked, “Hm, then…”

He leaned on his forearms so he could catch Jon’s lips again, they both exhaling through their nose from the passion that came from the first contact, making Jon really _moan_ against his mouth. Satisfying him by the sound, the bed creaked a bit as Damian gently wrapped his arms around Jon’s waist, causing both bodies to move between the intense kisses to change positions. Jon dropped himself again, resting his head on the pillow without allowing Damian’s lips to move away from his.

Damian’s hands covered Jon’s lower jaw now, and Jon could feel on his skin the warmth that emanated of his boyfriend’s body against his. _A sensation so familiar among them._ Jon placed his own hands on Damian’s lower back, sinking his fingers into his skin as Damian playfully bit his lower lip, smiling. Jon gasped at the moment Damian’s lips were back on his, slowing the passion.

Damian’s kisses had always been and had felt different. They always affected Jon to the limit of his heartbeat. Always leaving the taste of excitement on the surface of love.

Jon seemed to sink into the mattress in the last kiss, whimpering so Damian would not move away so soon. The sheets had tangled a little between their feet, their hairs had become a real mess―although they already were; their lips had become more colorful than usual; their breaths, the brightness of their eyes, everything.

Jon laughed softly, and Damian stared down at the _beautiful_ view under him.

He left one last kiss on Jon’s mouth and whispered, “Then… you’re my map when I get lost.”

Damian pulled his hand away from his cheek and looked for Jon’s, now positioned on his hip. Slowly, without losing eye contact with his boyfriend, he interlaced again their hands.

“Here I can find the way home,” Damian whispered, moving their hands to his mouth to press a soft kiss on the back of Jon’s hand. Jon felt that his heart would melt at any moment; but, once again, he blushed at the feeling of Damian’s smile on his skin.

“Here I can find the tenderness,” he continued, leaning closer, until he left a fond kiss on Jon’s cheek. Jon gave a gentle squeeze to his hand, biting a smile. He loved that Damian did that.

Sliding his lips over Jon’s skin, Damian stopped in his mouth, kissing the corner before saying:

“Here I can find happiness,” he murmured, joining their lips in a single, lasting kiss. His thumb continued caressing the line of Jon’s jaw, slowly and rhythmically. Their legs had interlaced at some point in the exchange of kisses, but they didn’t care. They wanted to keep feeling closer and closer, no matter that they already were. “But, above all, I can find it in your smiles. You don’t know how much I _love_ your smiles.”

“Actually, _I do_ ,” Jon whispered, giving Damian one of those smiles full of warmth.

Damian, going down to Jon’s neck, could not help but smile against his skin, kissing that particular area. Jon closed his eyes and tilted his neck slightly to one side, letting out a happy sigh.

“You are my future.” Damian’s voice muffled softly as he distributed short kisses to Jon’s collarbones and chest, but Jon could hear him as if he were whispering in his ear. Damian’s hands began to caress Jon’s sides once more, sending him sweet shudders. Damian pressed another kiss before continuing, “You’re full of places that I would not get tired of seeing.”

Jon moaned under his breath, opening his eyes a little so he could see Damian’s head.

“I just want to write _more_ and _more_ destinations on your skin,” Damian whispered, sliding his lips down Jon’s abdomen, not reaching his boxers.

“Paths to go,” Jon continued, smiling fondly. Damian left one last kiss on his navel and rose slightly to get to Jon’s eyes, returning the smile. Jon cupped Damian’s face in his hands, allowing their foreheads to meet. Both of them closed their eyes at the sweet touch. “Paths that I was afraid to travel before.”

Damian brushed his nose with Jon’s, “Places that I was afraid to see before.”

But now it was different.

They used to think that paths were shortened when destinations were fixed. They used to think that maps distanced the places that were dreamed. That a round-trip was the only end of the travel, without thinking that it could end up being infinite. But now there were no fixed plans, because they were lost in themselves and were found on all paths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
